


Tell The World While You're At It

by TheLostSkyGirl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: E-wording, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No antis in this universe, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLostSkyGirl/pseuds/TheLostSkyGirl
Summary: When Sehun decided to raid his boyfriend’s closet, he was surprised to find more than just a couple of ugly sweaters.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 18
Kudos: 187
Collections: Âme sœur: SeHo Fic Fest Round 1





	Tell The World While You're At It

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt#71 
> 
> I hope I did justice to this. Thank you prompter for this one. Please enjoy! <3

The first few weeks after Junmyeon went to the military was pure hell. 

At least for Sehun. 

He missed the older so much, especially on the days when Junmyeon couldn’t use his phone. Junmyeon gets days off but it wasn’t enough. Especially when you’ve spent a lot of time with each other.

So what better way to cure his longing than to crash in Junmyeon’s house as often as he can.

Junmyeon didn’t know, of course, not that Sehun needed permission. He’s been to the older’s place so many times already that he practically lives in the place.

At first, he would just stay the night, the bed was pretty comfortable and it smelled like Junmyeon’s body wash, but then he started staying for a day, then two, three, until he found himself staying there for a week already.

He wouldn’t have noticed had he not realized he didn’t have any more clean clothes with him. He didn’t have any schedules for the next few days so he didn’t think of bringing clothes with him.

Not that he’d need any. Not when Junmyeon’s closet is right there, full of clothes and his for the taking.

He hesitated for a bit though, he hasn’t asked permission after all. He’s never needed to ask permission but that was because Junmyeon was always present whenever he “borrowed” clothes and unfortunately, Junmyeon wasn’t around now. 

As he was busy making a decision, his phone pings for a notification, it was a message from his manager.

“The fans are looking for you. You should post a picture in IG or something,” it read.

Sehun sighs. He wasn’t really in the mood to take photos but he doesn’t want to make his fans sad either.

He contemplates what he should do. Heck! He hasn’t even figured out if he should raid Junmyeon’s closet or not. Sehun plops down on the bed and stares at the white ceiling, hoping it will give him answers. He laughs quietly to himself. It wasn’t even a life-changing decision to begin with, yet here he was, acting like it was.

A sudden idea came to mind and he juggled it inside his head. His eyes dart to his phone to Junmyeon’s closet and back to his phone.

Should he do it?

It’s not like the fans don’t know his real relationship with Junmyeon and it would be fun, showing the fans a glimpse of their personal life. His only problem is that Junmyeon doesn’t know.

He wouldn’t mind, right?

Sehun spent the next ten minutes debating with his choices. It wasn’t until his manager texted him for the fifth time that he made his decision.

“Fuck it,” he whispers to himself before grabbing his phone and heading inside Junmyeon’s closet. He might as well hit two birds with one stone. He puts his other phone in his pocket just in case his manager decides to reprimand him for what he’s about to do. 

The closet was big enough for all the clothes Junmyeon had and for him to move around and. Sehun set his phone on one of the shelves on his eye-level and facing the area where Junmyeon puts most of his clothes. He double checked that the camera was focused on both him and the wardrobe. 

Once satisfied, he turned on the “live”. 

“Hey guys! Wow, that was fast!” He exclaims to the camera as the view count increases rapidly, “you guys must have been waiting long.” Sehun chuckles and starts reading off the comments. 

“What am I doing? Doing a live, of course. Kidding! A little. But! I am actually looking for clothes. I didn’t bring any spare clothes with me so I’m raiding Junmyeon-hyung’s closet,” Sehun smiles wide as the comment section goes crazy after what he said. There was a mix of unintelligible letters mashed together and caps locked screaming. 

“Does Junmyeon know you’re in there? If you mean in his house, then yes he knows but if you mean in his closet, then he doesn’t and you’re not gonna tell him,” he lifts his pointing finger to his lips to sign shushing. 

Now everyone in the comments is laughing at him and with him. 

“So we’re gonna go through hyung’s entire wardrobe and see how many ugly sweaters he has been keeping. And I say we because now that you’re watching me do this, you’re all accomplices. Better get your lawyers ready,” he jokes, causing even more uproar from the audience. 

He feels the phone in his pocket vibrate and his gut feeling tells him it’s his manager but he chose to ignore it. He already started anyway, what more could the other guy do? 

Sehun turns his back to the camera to start rummaging through the first cabinet. 

“Okay. So this one’s full of shirts,” he looks back to the camera, “you know this arrangement screams Minseok-hyung intervention. His closet looks way too organized to be his doing. I’m gonna have to ask Minseok-hyung how he roped Junmyeonnie to cleaning up this way.”

Sehun continues to go through the shirts with the occasional commentary: “Hey! Isn’t this mine?” or “So this is where my shirt went” or “What is this atrocity?”

It went on that way for about ten minutes, with the audience enjoying Sehun’s antics while he picks on shirt after shirt. When he was done going through the first cabinet, he turned back to the camera with his hands on his hips.

“Now we know that Junmyeon-hyung’s cabinet number 1 is a mix of Nike shirts, white shirts and my shirts,” Sehun takes the phone from where it was perched and reads off the comments, “Did you fold them back? Of course I folded them back. Minseok-hyung will most probably watch clips of this later and he’ll get mad at me if I don’t clean up.

To prove himself, Sehun flips the camera view and shows his audience the neat pile of Junmyeon’s shirts. “See? I cleaned up. You guys judge me too much.”

Sehun switches back to the front camera and moves to the next cabinet, the one with Junnmyeon’s sweaters. 

“Let’s now move on to the next part. I’m sure you guys all know that Junmyeonnie has a penchant for wearing ugly sweaters, but what you don’t know is exactly how many ugly sweaters he has. So tonight, we will unearth every single one of them.”

Sehun places the phone on another ledge with the view of the next cabinet. He makes a few adjustments, all the while making faces at his audience. When he was done, he started picking out from the clothes that were hanging. 

“You guys have seen this thing, right?” he asks the viewers while showing an orange, wool sweater, “I don’t get why he likes this thing, it looks like oranges puked on it.”

He puts the sweater back and pulls another one, “this one is slightly better but I won’t be caught dead wearing this,” put it back and takes another one, “Yuck,” and another one, “I was wondering where this went. I can’t believe he had it all this time,” and another one, “This is mine too!”

Sehun huffs as he goes through the hanged clothes one by one, discovering that he at least 6 of his own sweaters were there. He mumbles silently to himself, seemingly forgetting that he was in the middle of a live stream but he suddenly turns back to look at the camera with a disdainful face. 

“Junmyeon-hyung has a lot of explaining to do but we’ll get to that later. Let’s continue with our search for the ugliest sweater our beloved Junmyeonnie has.”

Sehun reached towards the folded stack of clothes and started picking them up one by one, noting that the folded ones are the sweaters that don’t crease easily. He shares all his discovery with the viewers accompanied by side comments.

It’s not until he’s reached the bottom of the pile that he noticed the box. It wasn’t hidden but it was placed so that it couldn’t be found easily. He would’ve left it alone, but it had his name scribbled on it.

Sehun picks it up and shakes it gently. The box rattles from something heavy inside. 

“Huh, I wonder what this is,” he shows the box to the camera and the audience goes wild with guesses. “Should I open it? Of course I should open it. It has my name on it.”

Sehun flashes a devilish smile to the camera before picking it up from where it was perched. He read some of the comments which were mostly just fans asking what was inside the box.

“Hang on guys, I don’t know what’s in this, it could be a gift from hyung that he forgot to give me. Let’s find out, shall we.”

Sehun sits down and leans his phone against the cabinet and angles it so that both his face and the box can be seen. 

“You guys ready?” he grins wide to the camera and the audience swoons at the handsomeness that was displayed.

Sehun lifts the lid of the box gingerly, as if he was scared he would ruin the box, and places it beside him. His eyebrows furrowed when he saw what was inside. 

“What is this?” he whispers to himself as he picks up an old voice recorder. Of course, Junmyeon would have a voice recorder. The recorder was placed on top of a parchment paper and he would have lifted it up except there was a warning scribbled on it, ‘NOT YET!’, in Junmyeon’s handwriting. 

Sehun could ignore it, Junmyeon wasn’t around anyway, but that would take out the fun so he complies.

“Where did Junmyeon-hyung even find the time to prepare this?” his question was directed towards his audience, “Shall we listen to what he has to say?”

Sehun makes sure that there's actually a tape inside before he hits the play button. No one was talking at first, only the sound of clanking and the sound of things being put down on what Sehun presumes to be a table. Then someone cleared their throat.

“Hey,” comes Junmyeon’s voice, in his usual sweet tone when talking to Sehun, “So… I know you’re judging me right now because of this whole old recorder thing and no, don’t even deny it,” there was laughter in Junmyeon’s voice causing Sehun to smile.

“You might be wondering what this is all about and we’ll get to that later. I trust you followed the instructions I wrote on the paper because if you didn’t, I’ll be very disappointed and it would ruin the surprise.”

Sehun leans back against one of the cabinets and settles comfortably on the plush carpet. It looked like he forgot about the livestream but he flashed a smile to the camera.

“Let’s listen to him first.”

Junmyeon in his velvety voice continued to speak.

“Remember Paris? We had so much fun that time even if you complained a lot because you didn’t want to go to the museums. But you went with me anyway and that made me really happy. When i asked you why, you only said because going to museums made me happy. You were wrong, however. You see, Sehunnie, it wasn’t going to the museums in Paris that made me happy. It was going to the museums in Paris with you that made me happy,” Junmyeon laughs, “I can almost hear you cringe right now.”

Junmyeon was right. If Sehun had a mirror in front of him, he would’ve seen his unconscious frowning from Junmyeon’s words.

“Sap,” he whispers to himself.

“Remember when we took that impromptu trip to LA that almost didn’t happen but you begged for them to let us? I didn’t think you’d be able to pull it off but I still forget just how much maknae power you hold. It wasn’t our first time there but it still felt like a new experience with you. Thank you for letting me drag you around and for staying even if I took almost an hour in choosing that one pair of shoes.” 

Sehun chuckles to himself, remembering how much internal complaining he did when it took Junmyeon almost an hour to buy a pair of shoes only to go back 15 minutes later to buy another one because he wasn’t satisfied with the one he bought. Junmyeon’s happy smile the whole day, however, was worth it.

“Remember Hawaii? When you invited me out for McDonald’s in the middle of the night because you were craving chicken nuggets. You looked so excited when the plate was finally placed in front of you and you ate more than you usually do so we had to take a walk so you won’t get a stomach ache. I remember how bubbly you were that night. How beautiful you were against the moonlight, cheesy I know, but it’s true. It was one of those moments that I felt the happiness of having you in my life.”

That’s when a part of the world gets a front row seat at Sehun sporting the fondest smile they only ever rarely see. He wasn’t directing it to anyone but everyone knew who was the cause for the smile. It was a smile only seen when Sehun was caught looking at Junmyeon at most random of times. It was a smile directed only at and for Junmyeon.

“You’re probably wondering now why I’m babbling all these and you’ll most definitely be mad at me later because I’m doing it this way instead of in person but I promise you I’ll do it the right way the next time we see each other. Why don’t you remove the paper now, see what’s inside.”

Sehun complies with slightly shaking hands. What he saw did not help with the shaking. The audience watched as different emotions passed on Sehun’s face: surprised, realization, fondness and utter happiness.

Sehun carefully lifts a velvet box off the original box, holding it carefully. He traces the edges with a finger, feeling the soft material on his skin. He takes a deep breath before slowly flipping the lid. The audience hears the gasp that came out of Sehun as he stares at the object in front of him.

“Do you like it?” Junmyeon’s voice floats around the room again, “I’m gonna say something cheesy again, but the first time I saw it, I thought about you and I bought it on a whim. I’ve been building up the courage to actually ask but I just can’t seem to which is partly why I’m doing this over a recording. Please don’t be too mad at me.”

As Junmyeon continues to talk, Sehun listens halfheartedly. He idly touches the ring inside the small box. It was designed simply. The silver band was etched with interconnecting swirls, forming what seems to be an infinity sign on loop. 

“Are you listening or are you busy admiring your new jewelry?”

“I’m listening,” Sehun answers absentmindedly. He jerks back when he realizes what he just did. “Stupid hyung and his stupid surprises,” he mumbles out.

Meanwhile more than half of the live audience were already ugly-crying when they figured out what was happening.

“Do I have your attention again, Sehunnie?” Junmyeon asks. It amazed Sehun just how well Junmyeon timed his words. It’s like he knew exactly how Sehun would react. And maybe he did. Years of being together kinda gives you that confidence.

“I understand that right now is not really the most ideal time, but when is it really? Because all I know is that I love you and I can’t see myself spending the rest of my life with anyone else but you. You don’t have to give me an answer now. You can think it over. I guess this is also why I chose now for this, because I want you to be able to think about it without my presence affecting your decision. There’s no rush, Sehunnie. Whatever you answer may be, I’ll accept wholeheartedly because this is not an ultimatum. This is a promise.”

The millions of fans who saw the whole thing unfold would share this recorded moment later and it will be the talk of the whole world. Everyone will see how Oh Sehun teared up as he listened to his boyfriend’s words.

“Look at me, babbling away when I haven’t even asked you the most important question.”

Sehun swallows drily as he anticipates the next words. He knew what was coming, but that didn’t stop his heart from hammering against his chest. 

“Oh Sehun, will you marry me?”

Sehun doesn’t answer. Instead, he scrambles towards his phone, mouths a quick goodbye to the camera and turns the live stream off.

******

Junmyeon steps out into the blinding sun, already thinking about his bed and possibly meeting up with Sehun, who still had to respond to his texts. Junmyeon figured he was busy with his own schedules to reply.

Junmyeon immediately spots the van prepared to pick him up but his manager was nowhere in sight. He waves to a few fans who came to see him on his break as he walks to the car. 

He was busy bowing and waving that he didn’t notice when someone stepped out of the car. The gasps from his fans is what prompted him to turn back to the car, only to see Sehun standing there.

Junmyeon practically skipped towards his boyfriend Junmyeon practically skipped towards his boyfriend but Sehun’s unreadable expression caused him to slow down. He walks the remaining distance and looks up to sehun when he was in front of him. Sehun’s expression remained stoic.

“Hey,” he greets cheerfully.

“Hey,” Sehun greets back but Junmyeon isn’t able to decipher what he was thinking because he managed to make his tone even.

Junmyeon was aware of the continuous shutters of the camera behind them and it doesn’t help the awkwardness. He clears his throat.

“I uh… I didn’t know you were coming today.”

Instead of answering, Sehun shoves something into Junmyeon’s hand then tucks both his hands in the back pockets of his pants. It was a voice recorder. 

THE voice recorder.

Some of the people around them recognized the object and started squealing. Junmyeon’s hand started shaking as he held the recorder in his hand.

“Oh. I uh… I didn't think you’d find it this early,” he said sheepishly.

“What made you think it was a good idea to propose via a tape recorder?” came Sehun’s reply, his voice remaining even.

"Can we… Can we talk about this later? In private?”

“No.”

“Sehun…”

“No.”

“Fine. I didn’t… i didn’t actually think it through. I just thought, you know, I’d prepare. Just in case.”

Sehun doesn’t respond, just stares at Junmyeon for a couple of minutes. Junmyeon wasn’t scared, maybe just slightly intimidated by the way Sehun was scrutinizing him.

“Are you gonna say something or…”

Sehun doesn’t answer again but he smiles and Junmyeon gets comforted. He reaches out for Junmyeon’s hand and it took Junmyeon a minute to feel the cold object touching his skin. 

He looks at the hand holding his own and his voice gets caught in his throat. He smiles wide and much to the surprise of everyone in the area, he launches himself at Sehun.

Not even an hour later, photos of the two were already circulating the internet but what’s causing the buzz is the ring glinting against the skin of Sehun’s ring finger.


End file.
